Aliens (English Version)
by SimonStardust
Summary: Dr. Law Trafalgar is working at Smile Corporation's research facility on the barren planet Punk Hazard. As the time is approaching for him to perform euthanasia on the alien "Big Red", memories are slowly causing his world view to falter.
1. Memory 1

Hello there. ^^

First of all: I'm no native English speaker, so there might be some mistakes, since I translated everything by myself. The German original text was also written by me and can be found on here, too.

Other than that - have fun while reading. Always glad to offer something entertaining. :)

* * *

The constant humming of generators and quiet beeping noises produced by the reliably working centrifuge blended smoothly into the usual ambient sounds. Together with those few lonely voices which could be heard from adjoining rooms and halls every now and then. Currently I was the only person working at Lab 5, but I desired nothing else. Assistants I found to be a nerve wrecking nuisance and on top of that I made the fastest progress when left alone. Solely security personnel on their daily routine check-up or research director Dr. Clown I managed to tolerate intruding my realm of most sensitive tools and DNA probes. After six years of employment with Smile Corporation however I thought to deserve the luxury of solitude ever so quite a bit. Fully aware I was at the same time of all my hard work being a benefit exclusively to arms production, but I could not care less. That was because my job not only threw off a good amount of money and provided free board and lodging, but also gave me the opportunity to do research on extraterrestrial creatures. None of my acquaintances had ever understood my willingness to sacrifice the safe home back on Earth for a life on a barren planet full of dangers and hard work, which was simply part of the job. Not that it really mattered to me. It even put a smile as cold as ice on my face when I recalled the memory of Shachi whining, that I simply could not leave Pen and him alone at university just for hunting down aliens. Priceless their faces after seeing that I could do so very well. I had never been noteworthily sociable or even compassionate. Knowledge was what I lived for. As long as I had informations and facts to write down, to catalog and to analyze, a life did not mean much to me. I was an asshole and I knew it, just shrugging it off. Everyone had their own problems to tend to after all.

My own being at the very moment all those strange reactions I could observe when mixing Gauoron blood with Ilexx venom. The Gauoron were by far the hugest alien species on Punk Hazard, exclusively feeding on a special sort of plant which could be found mimicking snow covered rocks on the dark, icy side of the planet. Gifted with strong regenerative powers the gentle giants had no other natural enemies than the Ilexx, since their venom was the only thing that was able to take down a Gauoron in a mere few minutes. It caused temporary paralysis as well as the destruction of clotting factors when injected into blood vessels, as I knew first-hand. I had already treated numerous Ilexx bites and even sustained one of them myself. So to speak I was completely aware of the substance's dangers, but why it took an even more aggressive effect on Gauoron blood cells, ripping them apart, I could not thoroughly explain yet.

 _Maybe it's just_ _a single one of its components causing these reactions._ _Although on the other hand it also might be the exact mixture._

With a small sigh I discontinued watching the blood cells being transformed into a squishy mess. I was still unable to proof it, but I believed the answer to the problem was to be found within the blue-greenish color of the Gauorons' blood.

A quick look at the clock was enough to tell me that it currently was half past ten in the morning – at least according to earth time reckoning. Here on Punk Hazard times of the day were nonexistent. One side of the planet was covered in an endless, frozen night, the other one's volcanic activities were lit by a permanently burning sun. Smile Corporation's research facility had been built on the narrow twilight zone between those two areas and in order to tell my brain that it was indeed a morning suited for productivity I needed to haul the big guns out.

»NutritionX7.0, activate«, the sound of my voice was answered with an attentive chirp by the huge, angular machine in the back corner of the laboratory, »Run program C.O.F.E.«

A short moment passed, during which I scribbled a last note down onto my holoboard, then an artificial female voice accompanied by the busy flashing of LED lights said: »Program C.O.F.E. in progress.«

»Well, at least that«, I mumbled while taking off the surgical mask and ignored the inevitably following bubble noises which the machine was producing. My sober gaze wandered away from the plasma microscope over to neatly corked test tubes, object slides in consecutively numbered boxes, several pipettes and scalpels, the carefully dissected body of a snow skipper and finally settled on the day planner screen. Automatically I stretched out my hand and let one gloved finger trace down the next item on today's to-do list.

 _11:00 - »Big Red« - Euthanasia_

With a slight shake of my head the hand sank down again and I averted my eyes. Every research object above a certain level of intelligence had to be eliminated for safety purposes after two months of confinement. Of course I was aware of that rule. Just as well as I knew that neither Dr. Clown nor Commander Vergo, head of the security staff, would grant a second prolongation regarding the case of _Big Red_. Imprisoning a fully grown Ilexx warrior for four months was an action of sheer madness, or so I had been told. Useless even every attempt to convince my superiors, that _Big Red_ was not just an Ilexx like any other but something special which I needed to study even further. The thought of losing him today made me feel like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away because he grew too old for it. But I could not change the local laws. At least _Big Red_ _'_ _s_ dead body would be left for me to do researches on in the cryogenics lab.

Following my routine I turned the day planner off, then I went over to NutritionX7.0 which was still making busy noises. Through the bluely tinted pane I could watch selected ingredients being turned into a dark, fuming mixture. Which then was poured into the metal cup placed underneath the nozzle. Finally the artificial female voice announced: »Program C.O.F.E. successfully completed. Please retrieve your product.«

The pane slid down and I took the cup out of the machine. It felt nicely against my hands – neither too hot nor too cold – and emitted the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Sadly one single sip was enough to tell that the liquid could be called 'coffee' only on a pure chemical level. It was simply missing that certain something and it tasted of food preparator. But you got used to it quite quickly. After all most of the facility's food was made that way.

With the intention to take a short break I approached the lab window and started to gaze into the twilight. Bitter coffee melted on my tongue while outside small, red lights were dancing across the desolate plains. They were a still unexplained phenomenon occurring primarily during the Gauorons' long migration walks into their rutting territories. A wide spread assumption here at the facility was that the life on Punk Hazard revolved around the emergence and vanishing of these lights. If this was true or not easily could be left undecided, because there was one thing I knew for sure: The last time I had observed these lights had been four months ago. On that day. Just like right at the moment I had been standing here next to the window, drinking coffee and getting lost in my thoughts...

…

..

.

Leisurely I emptied my cup. Today there was not much to do and the centrifuge, which I had turned on a few moments ago, would take its time with the first run. This in mind I was not exactly in a hurry to get back to work. I preferred looking out of the window for a while longer, staring at gray clouds of ash which gathered at the burning horizon west from here. I almost was in the mood for a second cup of coffee.

Not for very long though.

I started with fright at the shrill sound of the alarm siren followed by a distorted and militarily strict voice coming from the speaker at the wall.

»Attention, please! To all units! Gate B has been destroyed! Hostile Ilexx have entered the building! We need direct support at the hangar! I repeat! Gate B has been destroyed! Research personnel is advised to get into safety immediately! Stay calm and await further instructions! Over!«

A final crackle. Then silence.

With a sigh I relaxed again. Ilexx assaults were nothing special and even though the military treated them with high seriousness I usually did not care to worry about them. Of course I knew that right at this moment as I placed my cup back into the food preparator someone else was putting their neck on the line for me, but it was their own fault. The fault of each and every one of them – dreaming of a glorious career as soldier. Definitely no reason for me to feel guilty about us researchers being the main factor why Vergo's recruits were risking their lives on Punk Hazard day after day. If not this planet then it might as well would have been another. Death was lurking everywhere. Some of us would meet him sooner, others would meet him later.

Nowhere near to deeply concerned I approached the centrifuge. If the sounds of fighting were not even loud enough to be heard from here, it was safe to continue with my work. During my time at the facility there had been way worse situations and nothing as bad as the explosion in the neighboring block two years ago, which had ended the lives of many.

There were twenty minutes remaining until I could withdraw the roughly fragmented probes of Ilexx venom. Unfortunately it were the last ones out of my personal supply and the process of freezing had partly destroyed their molecules. As a doctor of course it was important knowledge to me that extreme cold was able to weaken the venom, but for my researches I would rather have used fresh probes. Sadly it had been half of a year ago when I lastly have had an Ilexx under my supervision and all my colleagues were just as possessive as me when it came to their research objects. Asking for a test tube full of Ilexx venom would be an overly ludicrous act. Similar to the question if anyone had a spare gold ingot to give away.

So I had to work with what was there. Maybe the formula for a highly effective blood thinner was to be found within the remaining components of the venom. Although I should better not forget my actual task: Developing an antidote which could be injected as prophylaxis right before entering the volcanic territory of the Ilexx. Up until now I had failed miserably two times in a row and nearly killed one of my human guinea pigs. Abandoning the project had never been an option, though. We all lived by the rule that failure was just another form of success and most of us would stop at nothing for science. With Dr. Clown himself leading the way.

 _Speaking of the devil..._

I recognized those hurried steps even before the door was pushed wide open without knocking. Nevertheless I winced at the piercing voice of our research director.

»Law! Busy as always, I see!«

I frowned. Because of unknown reasons I disliked it greatly when Dr. Clown was calling me by my forename. Making him aware of this would be pointless though. Instead I returned the favor.

»You're not here to tell me the obvious, are you?«, I said with an icy tone and continued taking notes on my holoboard, »So what do you want, Caesar?«

»Shurororo!«, I could hear Dr. Clown's stupid laugh close behind me, »Too blunt! But what else was I expecting from you?«

My mouth a thin line I finally turned around. There was a big, maniac grin awaiting me and the sight of shaggy hair, horn implants and pale skin did not evoke the feeling within me for the first time that Dr. Clown looked like recently escaped from a sanatorium.

»I don't have time for your superfluous prattle«, I clarified, »Besides... right at the moment the Ilexx are attacking our facility. I don't think...«

»Shurororororo! But that's exactly what this is all about! Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it you who requested ownership over the next captured Ilexx?«

His grin widened even more and I became silent. He could not possibly mean what I thought that he meant, could he?

»What would you say then if I told you that back down in the hangar the military has taken captive an Ilexx?«

»They did?«

For a short moment surprise was written all over my face. Usually the soldiers were unable to take prisoners during an assault.

»A really huge one, too! Shurorororo!«, Dr. Clown snickered.

That was enough to make me forget about my work and cross the laboratory with only a few steps. There had not been an all-clear signal yet, but I did not care. I _needed_ to see my new Ilexx.

»Shurororororo! That's the Dr. Law Trafalgar I know!«

Uncontrollably cackling Caesar followed me as I lead the way through cold, gray corridors. What exactly was more of a driving force to me – ambition or curiosity – I was not even able to tell. And others surely were not able to tell either. A stubborn mask of stone was everything displayed on my face.

The closer we got to the hangar where ground vehicles were stationed, the more distinct became the slowly dying away sounds of combat. Most of the Ilexx were dead or had fled by now for certain. Why they even dared to attack us with their hunting parties of only a few men was just another one of the many mysteries of Punk Hazard which needed to be solved.

»Stop! Dr. Trafalgar! You can't pass through here!«

»Don't tell me what I can and what I cannot.«

Completely unimpressed I squeezed by those uniformed figures who desperately tried to block my way leading to the gallery of steel which surrounded the hangar.

»But there is still fighting taking place!«

»I'm with Dr. Clown. That's alright.«

As if to confirm this, I grabbed Caesar by his wrist and dragged him along with me. It were cases like this one which demanded opportunistic actions and let me make use of the next best entrance ticket I could find. But it was not that easy to throw off the two soldiers.

»Until the all-clear signal research personnel has no authority to enter the hangar!«

This was the first one appearing next to me while I was determinedly continuing my way.

»It's too dangerous!«

That was the other one.

»I don't care«, I objected with a calm voice. I knew what I was getting involved with. If those two were unable to understand that death could lie in ambush behind every corner at every time and not only awaited us during an alien assault, then it was them being reckless and not me. They were not overly stupid however, as they quickly realized that trying to stop me was pointless. Instead they settled for escorting Dr. Clown and me out onto the gallery. As soon as we arrived there I let go of Caesar's wrist and rushed forward to the parapet.

The spectacle I could observe taking place down there between terrain-speeders and transport machines was not even half as bad as the two soldiers had tried to make us believe. Gate B looked heavily shredded indeed but this already turned out to be the worst damage dealt. A few injured soldiers were being dragged off of the blood-splattered battleground; here and there I could spot dead Ilexx which soon would become material of our researches once they were frozen solid in the cryogenics lab. All that was left to be called an actual battle was an Ilexx partly entangled in a plasma-net who – despite his predicament – fought back aggressively. It seemed that he desperately tried to reach the staircase leading up to the gallery, but was kept in check by a total of eight soldiers. Which was all too necessary, because this Ilexx was huge! He overtowered his fallen comrades by nearly two estimated heads and still was able to crack his long, heavy tail like a whip at his opponents. With broken legs one of the soldiers went down and I sharply drew breath. I have had seen more than one Ilexx fighting before, but not with this kind of determination.

»I haven't promised too much, Law, shurororororo~ have I?«

Widely smirking Caesar leaned next to me at the parapet and watched what was happening as if it was a thrilling movie.

»No. You lied«, I casually crossed my arms and tried not to look too impressed, »He isn't even tranquilized yet. They will have to shoot him if we wait any longer.«

With his next blow the Ilexx crushed the protecting headgear of another unit, who then stumbled away and fell on his knees while holding his head with both hands. Lucky him that it still was at its place.

»Shurororo~ and that's where you're mistaken, Law«, Dr. Clown snickered, »That Ilexx down there has already been shot by a tranquilizer gun. It's just that the dose wasn't sufficient.«

Taking note of this information I slightly raised an eyebrow. It was getting clearer and clearer what kind of beast this Ilexx was. All the more important that I got him alive.

»Then let's try one more dose«, I decided. Caesar responded with another creepy laugh, then he simply gave a hand signal to the special unit who was positioned at the opposing railing and armed with sedative munition.

Hearing the faint hiss of a dart just seconds later and the following angry roar of the Ilexx filled me with the pleasant feeling of excitement. Still he was struggling against the anesthesia and knocked out just one more soldier while at it. Finally though his movements became slower until he slumped down and remained lying on the ground motionlessly.

As if someone had fired the starting pistol I swept down the stairs. Somewhere above me the all-clear signal rang out through the whole hangar, but I already did not take notice of my surroundings anymore. I had only eyes for the Ilexx.

»Cut that thing off of him!«, I shouted at the soldiers surrounding me. Actually I was not in the position to order them around, but something about my determined gaze seemed to be authoritative enough to make them act without any contradiction. With specially forged knives they struck at the plasma threads of the net until they could be removed from the wiry body.

What appeared underneath was a tall, hunt-experienced humanoid of radiant red. Brick-red the skin which was partly covered in shielding scales and partly sensitively thin. Blood-red the wildly protruding feathers on his head as a substitute for hair. Wine-red even more feathers covering his shoulders, the whole back and the ridge on his tail. I had never seen an Ilexx of this color scheme before. Usually they came in more diverse combinations. Together with the estimated length of three meters it made him unique. He was a red giant. _Big Red_.

»I need a hover-stretcher class E or higher if we have one. It's safe to assume that he weighs 160 kilos at least.«

I kneeled down in order to feel the pulse of the Ilexx. Who exactly complied with my request in the meantime I did not care about. After all the main point was, _that_ it was done, and oddly enough there were always some assistance researchers around for taking care of it.

»Pulse and breathing regular«, I mumbled, then I moved my hand close to the forehead where the Ilexx wore a pair of hunting goggles as they were common amongst his race. They were made from a blue, crystalline kind of glass which not only resisted great changes of temperature easily but also was nearly indestructible by impact. How the Ilexx were producing the foreign material as well as the light metal of which their weapons were forged, was also an interesting topic but sadly out of the scope of my researches. It was the department focusing on alien culture which would take care of the goggles and the monstrous handblade strapped around the Ilexxes left arm, too.

Softly my bare fingertips touched the cold, scaly forehead, so I was able to check the body temperature. Before I had decided if it was too low or not however, the Ilexx startled me with a growling snort. As if something had stung me I withdrew my hand, then I stared mesmerized into those eyes. Orange-red eyes, piercing me with burning anger. If right now the Ilexx had not been immobilized, he would have torn me apart in no time – no doubt about that.

Our eye-contact only lasted a few seconds, then finally the warrior's lids sank down after all. Me on the contrary overcame a bad recognition, right as I got up again. I had looked into the deep, bloodthirsty abyss of his soul. I had seen just how much he hated us, especially hated me, and how eager he was to kill us all.

A cold smirk began to form on my lips as I watched the sleeping Ilexx being hefted onto the stretcher. For all I cared he could wish me dead as badly as he wanted. In chains and sedated he was no danger to me. The lonely cell awaiting him was where the only prevailing rules were my rules. From now on until his death and beyond he was mine. My research object. My Ilexx. _Big Red_.


	2. Memory 2

Took me some time to translate the next chapter... and I was lazy. But whatever. xD

Because this is fanfiction... you get the censored version here. Can't help it. The adult version can be found on my tumblr or AO3 accounts. ^^

* * *

Leisurely I emptied my cup. Until eleven o'clock there was enough time left to calmly make every preparation which was necessary for the impending event. I was not the type of guy who let rash decisions become future mistakes and this part of me would not change even now. So I enjoyed the last drop of coffee melting on my tongue, then I let NutritionX7.0's cleaning program take care of the cup. With the peace of an executioner I rummaged through the cupboard above the working surface, finally I retrieved a still wrapped syringe and the vial filled with pentobarbital. Both I placed onto a simple metal tablet covered with cellulose cloth. Before I could take it with me though, my gaze got caught again by test tubes and the plasma microscope. My researches were admittedly not going too well at the moment, but the sudden memory of the equipment which _Big Red_ had worn on his day of imprisonment inspired me with thoroughly new ideas. Maybe the answer to the question why Ilexx venom was overly fatal to the Gauoron could be solved through taking into account the types of weapons which the Ilexx used for hunting. Of course my theory sounded quite far fetched and not all too convincing, but the culture researchers would let me have _Big Red's_ equipment nevertheless. Simply, because I knew the right people.

The next moment I already had dialed the archive's number on the telecommunicator. The monitor screen flickered, then a face with perfectly round glasses appeared.

»Law, I hope you can make this brief. Somebody played around with the central computer yesterday and messed up almost half of the system's storage units. You can't imagine all the work I have to deal with now. About 25 percent of the archive's files need to be recovered.«

Monet sighed with an annoyed face, then she added: »How can one single person do that much damage **by accident**?«

Hearing her question I remained silent for a moment. No matter how the error had found its way into the system – luckily it seemed not to have reached me yet. At least there had been no malfunction detected in Lab 5 this morning. My explanation regarding yesterday's incident however was quite simple.

»The deputy director was visiting the facility, wasn't he?«

I gave Monet a telling look, whereupon she opened her mouth in order to make a reply, but then changed her mind and simply curled her lips into a disapproving frown. Conversations via telecommunicator usually were recorded for safety purposes and it would not have been too healthy for anyone of us to talk badly about the younger brother of Smile Corporation's chief director. Even though the aforementioned was causing havoc wherever he stood or went. Everyone complaining the slightest about him got fired by his brother with no exception. Nothing you wanted to achieve if you knew how terrifying Donquixote Doflamingo could be.

»Well, Law...«, Monet bridged the silence which had settled between us and tucked up a strand of light green hair, »Why are you calling?«

»I need _Big Red's_ equipment for my researches. Firstly, complete. And secondly, today if possible. Half past eleven, preferably. Earlier would be even better.«

» _Big Red_? The Ilexx? Research object 11091?«

I nodded and once more was impressed by Monet's talent of memorizing important information down to the tiniest detail. To be honest - even more impressed I was by her ample cleavage which wobbled attention seekingly while she was typing, but I managed not to look at it. Asking her out on a date had been the worst case of embarrassing myself so far. It might be true that I preferred women to be witty and sharp-tongued, Monet herself though was not a men's lady. Too bad for me, but at least she had taken my approach light-heartedly.

»Hmm... looks like all the data about the objects in question fell victim to the system failure...«

Her voice quickly brought me back into the present and left deep lines of worry on my forehead. Which Monet seemed to have noticed from the corner of her eye as she gave me a crooked smile and said: »Oh, that doesn't mean I have no access to them. In fact it might even be convenient to our case.«

She looked down at her keyboard again, still typing vigorously.

»Because I doubt you submitted an application.«

»You know me way better than you should«, I agreed.

»I guess not. I simply have gotten used to your ways of demanding the impossible as if it wasn't a big deal.«

»The impossible?«

One of my brows twitched with amusement. I knew well enough that I could be a slave-driver at times, who did not refrain from ploys and fraud in order to reach his goals. But that was the way life worked. If there was a source of information within my reach, then it was only natural for me to use it to my advantage.

»Research objects 11c402, 11c403 and 11c404, right?«, Monet asked, completely ignoring my former comment and not even awaiting an answer, »I sent an e-mail over to Lab 9, demanding re-registration of all three. As soon as they arrive at the archive, I'll make sure you get a hold of them, Law. Although you might not be able to keep them any longer than two days.«

»Two days are more than enough. Thank you, Monet.«

»You're very welcome. What do I get in return?«

A provoking smile on her face she took off her glasses and pierced me with two glowing eyes. No, from her you did not get anything for free.

»The usual«, I promised, »My chip for the long distance telecommunicator as soon as we receive it this month.«

»Really?«, she seemed pleasantly surprised, »You've already given me your four previous ones. You sure that you don't want to know how everyone's doing at home?«

»Completely sure.«

Whom exactly should I call with no family members left? Shachi? Actually, no. Not my intention. Bribing Monet with my LTC-chips was more in my favor.

»Very well then«, she smiled, »Thank you, Law. Sugar will be happy.«

With a small wave she ended the call.

»Yeah, sure, have fun talking to your sister«, I sighed and turned away from the communicator screen, »At least then everyone is satisfied.«

For one moment I just stood there while a strange feeling was occupying my chest and I dwelled in memories of a childhood which should have been a bright one. Finally though I realized that this was of no use to me. Life went on. I had a task to accomplish.

Continuing my routine I pulled the latex gloves off my hands, then I approached the sink. Cool, fresh water ran down my fingers and washed away the sweat, which always smelt strangely of rubber. A small part of me enjoyed this procedure every time again, but I also was exposed to the sight of my bare hands. Only recently inflicted scars adorned the left one's back. Almost white they stood out from the rest of my skin and constantly reminded me of never underestimating _Big Red…_.

…

..

.

It was about time for me to set off. A whole week had passed since my new Ilexx had been captured and put into one of the observation cells located in the basement of the facility. Impatiently I had granted him those seven days of acclimatization, but today we finally would meet face to face. He already had been registered in the database as research object 11091. More information regarding him I had not yet noted down though.

Something which now was about to change.

I left the laboratory with a fully loaded hovercart and followed endless seeming hallways down to the lower levels. I passed doors, elevators and the security gate, which separated the cell block from the rest of the building. Then I rushed through hallways again where the doors were spread in a quadrant system and only a single one of them could be opened with my personal keycard. Door F8. Right in front of it I halted, unlocked it and pushed the cart into the small anteroom. Behind me the door automatically closed itself. Safety precautions down here were strict, since we held a fearsome lot of creatures captive which nobody wanted to meet freely roaming about.

From inside the room in front of me an upset squeaking could be heard. The snow skippers' warning cry. They did not rank amongst the dangerous species of Punk Hazard and so I kept them in simple terrariums. The same I did with some insects and smaller reptiles, both not necessarily harmless, but much easier to contain than for example a Gauoron calf. Each day it took me about two hours to take care of all their needs, afterwards I placed them for observation into the huge, passable terrarium at the center of the room. Or took them with me to the laboratory in order to carry out tests on them.

Neither I could do with the creatures waiting behind the door left from me, which had to be opened via keycard once again. Filled with childlike anticipation I stepped through it and pulled the hovercart into a narrow corridor. Three spacious cells were bordering it and while the ones to both my sides stood empty at the moment, a blueish light escaped the furthest. Complacently smiling I approached it.

Through the construction made of glass, steel and plasma I finally could see him – the red Ilexx. Instead of frightfully crouching into a corner at the sight of my arrival or attacking the door, he simply sat on the edge of the provided bed. The tip of his tail twitched up and down as if to warn me and his orange-red gaze was piercing sharp. He recognized me. Without any precautions to protect myself I would be dead the very moment I set a foot into the cell.

Next to the cell door there was a slot where I now inserted my keycard, bringing life to the small screen below. Virtual buttons appeared and I quickly typed in some letter combinations. The rings, which were strapped around the Ilexxes extremities, responded to it and connected themselves by plasma strings to specially designed mounts at the cell walls. It was obvious that the alien greatly disliked the procedure, but showing any kind of reaction, which could give away his actual mood, still seemed to be beneath his dignity. Only his eyes were constantly warning me, the normally slit shaped pupils huge and round. Being focused like that left me with no unease though; lying there on the bed spread-eagled rendered the Ilexx perfectly harmless.

So I eventually unlocked the cell door with another typed in command. A faint hiss could be heard as the escaping hot air mixed up with the hallway's cooler one. High temperatures were a necessity when dealing with the Ilexx, because even though they were able to store warmth inside their bodies for a longer period of time, they could only produce marginal amounts of it by themselves – meaning that they had been classified as poikilothermic creatures. The pleasantly air-conditioned premises of the facility could thus become a deathly trap to any Ilexx who lingered around for longer than three days. A pretty short time window considering the fact that it was all they had available on their Gauoron hunts through the icy deserts of Punk Hazard.

Right into the heavy heat I went taking the hovercart with me, then I picked up my holoboard and loaded the document about research object 11091. There was a great amount of information which needed to be recorded.

»Alias: _Big Red_. Species: Ilexx. Sex: Male. Height….«

I stopped mumbling to myself and looked up. The Ilexx observed each and every one of my moves suspiciously while scrunching his hairless brows.

A sadistic smile started to form on my face.

»Yeah, go on and look at me like that«, I said and put the holoboard away, »If you really think it'll change something. It won't bother me while working. Just saying.«

 _Big Red's_ answer was solely a quiet growl. Nothing else I had expected, since the Ilexx did not talk. Even if their discoverer claimed the opposite to be true in his records. But because the very same discoverer also had written about how he succumbed to the beauty of a female Ilexx and had gone missing only a few weeks later, many doubted his work. Falling in love with a research object clouded one's mind. Everybody knew that. Once it happened, objective assessment was no longer achievable and turning the back on science the wisest decision left.

Something which would never happen to me. My frigidity was the ideal prerequisite for my job. I could feel attracted to any Ilexx, Horug or Tarani well enough, but love it would never become. Not even when dealing with such a fine specimen like _Big Red_. My interest in him was of a mere scientific nature, his feelings did not affect me in the slightest. And when the day had come to put him to rest I would only mourn the loss of my most perfect research object.

»Perfect indeed«, I said to myself while tampering with a measuring tape and a still angrily staring Ilexx, »2.70 meters from head to tail. That's record-breaking.«

I wrote the information down onto my holoboard, then I continued the examination. Took measurements of every inch of his body, checked the texture of feathers and scales, confirmed his impressive weight of 166.7 kg and made sure he was not infested by any germs, parasites or fungi. During the whole procedure _Big Red_ never refrained from his gloomy face. He did not even flinch as I penetrated the thin, white skin on the inner side of his arm with a hollow needle for blood sampling. 4 ml of red liquid was the needed amount. After filling up two test tubes, I pressed a cellulose swab onto the puncture site and removed the needle. Any regular patient I would have advised to continue applying pressure to the swab, but since _Big Red_ was not able to move even an inch, I did it myself. Five minutes before I could properly dispose of the blood sampling accessories. Five minutes during which we stared at each other. My eyes filled with spiteful coldness and obvious superiority, his with the suppressed fire of hatred. Gradually I began to enjoy our underlying trial of strength, especially because I retained the upper hand.

Of course it was not professional at all to get carried away by such acts of power display, but _Big Red's_ ongoing and angry silence teased me. I wanted to see a reaction. I itched to find a way how to make him at least growl once more.

How fortunate that I had far more than only one ace up my sleeve left.

Testing his well esteemed virility for example. That one part of examinations which I usually performed on animals with great indifference, on humanoids rather annoyed. Not that it was difficult, but neither was it fun to manually satisfy the sexual needs of aliens, who had found their way into captivity mainly because of old age. _Big Red_ on the contrary was at the peak of his vitality. His healthy, muscular body alone was indicator enough for the masses of testosterone pumping through his veins. Just as his never changing, piercing gaze was.

»Well, then let's see«, I smiled, »If you can really keep your voice down that persistently.«

With my usual composure I removed the plain, white piece of fabric which had been replacing _Big Red's_ beautifully ornamented loincloth until now. One gloved finger then traced down the smooth skin on his underbelly and went even lower, where one of the warmth storing organs was located. They also could be found on the back of hands and feet, above the knees, between the eyes, on the lowest point of both cheeks, on the upper end of the sternum and instead of nipples and the navel. Shimmering in a soft, red light they were surrounded by a few dark gray scales, which visibly surpassed the others in size and thickness. I knew exactly how sensitive the Ilexxes warmth organs were to touch – especially the one at the pubic area – and simply could not help it but sassily eyeing _Big Red's_ face as I caressed the glowing membrane. Still he replied with only an angry stare, but at the same time I felt the sinewy body under my fingers getting tense. Someone obviously tried to hide the fact that my actions were slowly arousing him. He wanted to hate me wholeheartedly. And chances were that he would hate me even more than he already did, when I came to finish what I just had started. But I did not care.

Although no, that was not the truth.

I did _entirely_ care! It was so very fine with me. Knowing that I had a creature under my control which under normal circumstances would have killed me in an instant without any hesitation was an enormous adrenaline rush for me. I enjoyed it way too much to see _Big Red_ struggling for a chance to harm me, which he would never get. So of course I wanted his hatred to grow many times over.

»Hold perfectly still. I only need a sperm sample. Won't hurt a bit.«

:::CENSORED:::

I waited until the last drop was shed, then I carefully sealed the cup and put it into a portable cooler. Its content was very sensitive to warmth after all. Finally I took some sheets of cellulose cloth for wiping gel and other remains off of _Big Red's_ skin. Meanwhile I could feel the piercing gaze on my skin again, but this time it failed to satisfy me. By coming too early _Big Red_ had ruined a huge part of my mood; things simply had not gone as planned. Now I needed to come up with a new way to feel in complete control again.

Vigorously I pulled the sticky gloves off my hands, replacing them by new ones. Then I threw the white piece of cloth back onto _Big Red's_ pubic area. Getting properly dressed surely was something he could do on his own later on. All that still mattered to me was getting a venom sample from him and nothing more.

For this I needed a special device – a flat bowl covered with resilient rubber membrane. As soon as I held it in my hands, the thrill returned once more together with my cold smile as well. The pursued objective was to tease the Ilexx until he found himself forced to sink his fangs into the membrane and dispense his venom into the bowl underneath. Similar to milking snakes. And considering his current hatred against me I deemed myself successful already.

»We're almost done«, I said with a dangerously soft voice and approached his head, »Just open up your pretty mouth for me, would you?«

I pressed the bowl's edge against his lips, prepared for him to snap every moment. Which he did not. He only looked at me with boiling anger as if I was a complete moron. Then he turned his head away in defiance and despite the shackle around his neck.

Not quite my desire.

»Aren't we rebellious, hm?«

With a manic grin wide enough to compete with one of Dr. Clown's I grabbed _Big Red_ by his featherline and pulled his head back to face me. While I did so I forcefully pressed apart his jaws with the help of the bowl and my left hand. It had to be possible somehow to make him bite.

The sound of a plasma string becoming detached from its shackle ring was the only thing I noticed. Supposedly caused by a defect in the ring itself, since plasma usually was indestructible. After that everything else happened fast.

Driven by pure instinct I immediately pulled back both my arms. The bowl of which I had let go the very same moment clattered onto the floor and for one short second I believed to have made it on time. A sharp, burning pain on the back of my left hand told me otherwise. Blinded by it I reeled two steps backwards, then I raised the trembling hand in sight. Cold sweat started to form on my forehead as I became aware of the bloodstained holes adorning my glove. The Ilexx had taken the opportunity just as fast as I had recognized the danger. His actual intent might have even been to bite my whole hand off, but having been struck by one of his poison fangs was worse enough. Blood was now flowing down my arm in torrents, the very same getting heavier with every drum of my heart. Breathing rapidly I pressed the arm close to my side with the other hand, then I looked up at _Big Red_ again. The venom already started to blur my vision, but how very vicious the alien beamed at me across the room I was able to tell nevertheless. That smile. That wide, teeth baring smile. The left side of his mouth was smeared with yellowish-green residue of venom. The ring around his neck had completely come off.

Overwhelmed by a sudden recognition I stumbled towards the door, gasping for air. It had not been a simple defect in the ring. No. _Big Red_ had seen through the technology binding him and obviously found a way to sabotage it. After that he had been waiting. Just waiting and storing venom in his glands, until I came close enough so that he finally could inject me with the highest possible dose.

»Shit!«

I staggered out of the cell, my arm still close to my side but numb already. Locking the door was unimportant. I punched the alarm button with my fist instead, then I dragged myself along the corridor and into the anteroom. My arm needed to be cooled. Coldness was able to at least halfway contain the Ilexx venom.

In the terrarium room I straightforwardly tore the coverage from the snow skipper enclosure. Squealing the little creatures sought shelter inside their den, while two of them escaped into the room, but right now I could not care less. With grinded teeth I hefted my useless arm into the cold of the terrarium, just for noticing in shock that I could not feel anything of it at all. Even worse: The paralysis began to creep up my shoulder.

»They will come«, I whispered to myself falling onto my knees, and tried to adjust my breathing, »They will come for help. I need to stay awake. I mustn't faint.«

Inside the terrarium a puddle of blood started to form, while I scolded myself for underestimating _Big Red_. For everyone else underestimating him as well. He was a majestic hunter. Maybe even the leader of the hunting party which had attacked our facility. A position amongst the Ilexx not gained through brutal strength alone – as it now was an obvious obviousness to me. _Big Red_ was intelligent. He was calculating. He knew when the time to strike was right. He was dangerous. And because of all of that highly fascinating.

The world began to fade to black as a weak smile formed on my face. The Ilexx venom would not kill me. Incapacitate me for a longer period of time at most. That was – if I did not bleed to death meanwhile.

Shortly before I lost consciousness I heard the sounds of doors being torn open and men shouting. Inside my mind I could clearly see _Big Red's_ orange-red eyes in front of me and my last plea was, that the security personnel please should not make the rash decision to shoot him.


End file.
